An Internet portal is a place on the Internet where people are able to use a rich range of services. An Internet financial portal is an Internet portal that is devoted to offering financial services to various communities. The Internet financial portal can enable financial institution customers to better manage their finances, for example, by performing transactions, obtaining information, and performing “what-if” analyses. Further, the creation of such portals can present key business opportunities for a financial institution, such as converting prospects into customers, cross-selling current customers a wide range of services, enhancing the corporate image by branding the financial institution's assets under one umbrella, enhancing customer service and reducing operating cost by creating a robust self service area. There is a present need for a global financial institution to be able to create Internet financial portals for its entities, such as consumer banking Internet portals.